


The Mole

by gijane7702



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Intrigue, Old Married Couple, Picard Timeline, Post-Endgame, Star Trek: Picard Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Entry #2 in the Janeway/Chakotay Image Prompt Fest 2020Kathryn and Chakotay make a visit to Starfleet Command ...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 28
Kudos: 69





	The Mole

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to coffeeblack75 for the beta

Starfleet Headquarters  
San Francisco, California, Earth  
Stardate: 73716 (15 October 2398)

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged reassuring glances as they stepped out of the transporter portal and looked up at Starfleet Command. Steeling their resolves, hand in hand, they entered the building, stopping in front of the Visitor’s Desk in the lobby. The young lieutenant on duty didn’t acknowledge them immediately, caught up in something on his screen.

Kathryn grinned at Chakotay. He shook his head bemused, a smirk forming on his lips, as she cleared her throat loudly. The young officer glanced over at them, back at his screen, then froze. He slowly looked back at them, blanching as Kathryn leveled him with one of her glares.

Chakotay bit his lip so he didn’t laugh as she announced, “My name’s Janeway … this is Chakotay.” She almost lost her composure as the lieutenant shot out of his seat, whipping his hand up in a salute. “As you were,” she said. “We’re here to see Admiral Clancy.”

“Admiral Janeway, Captain Chakotay, welcome back to Command.” He placed two visitor’s badges on the counter with shaky hands. “I … I’m sorry, but I have to announce you to the CNC’s office.”

“We know the procedure, Lieutenant — if you remember, my wife did a short stint as CNC.” What little color remained in the young man’s face drained out at Chakotay’s gentle reminder. “We’ll just step over here while you call up Kirsten’s aide.”

Kathryn chuckled softly at his purposeful use of Clancy’s given name as they walked over to a bench at the side of the lobby, pinning on their badges as they sat down.

Looking up, they watched the holographic projections of various legendary starships floating above the heads of the people below. They paid no attention to the officers strolling by who awkwardly turned around to gawk at the two living legends. Outwardly, both projected serenity, but were actually keenly observing their surroundings.

“The _NX-01 Enterprise_ ,” Kathryn murmured.

“The _Discovery_ ,” Chakotay pointed out.

“The _Enterprise D_ … Jean-Luc’s ship,” Kathryn said, almost laughing as a young ensign nearly slammed into a wall as she was looking back, gaping at them.

Kathryn’s attention was drawn back to the projections as Chakotay said, “There she is, sweetheart.” Kathryn looked up as her ship — their ship — _Voyager_ , appeared.

“She looks amazing,” she whispered as Chakotay took her hand. “I miss her so much.”

“You always did love that ship more than me.”

Kathryn gave him a look he anticipated and he out-maneuvered her by planting a kiss on her pursed lips. She laughed out loud at his antics, drawing the glances of most people in the lobby. She stared back unabashedly until they eventually carried on doing whatever they had been doing before.

All except the current Commander In Chief, Fleet Admiral Kirsten Clancy, who was leaning against the wall next to the turbolift, looking on in absolute amusement at the attention her Academy roommate and roommate’s husband were garnering.

“Well, well, well, look at what the targ dragged in,” she drawled, walking over towards them. The officers that were in the lobby parted like the Red Sea as she approached the bench. “You two, as I live and breathe!”

“Hello, Kirsten,” Kathryn said with a grin as she stood up.

“Katie J, I haven’t seen you since you told old T’Laan to shove it!” Clancy was one of the few people left who still called Kathryn by her old Academy nickname. There had been six Catherines of various spellings, two going by Katie, in their class. “I still remember the look on his face.”

Kathryn laughed as she hugged her old friend. “I see you’re still as sassy as ever, Kirsten.” Both women looked amused as a captain walked by, her eyes bugging out at someone referring to the CNC by her first name and as ’sassy’.

“Hello, Gorgeous,” Clancy greeted Chakotay, who stood waiting for his hug. No matter how long it had been, he still blushed and tugged his earlobe. Clancy glanced over at Kathryn, winking, and the two women laughed again as Clancy hugged him. “Let’s go get some coffee,” she suggested, smirking when Kathryn’s face brightened. “Still addicted, I see. How are the babies?”

“It’s not an addiction!” Kathryn shot her husband a glare when he snorted. “And those babies are now eighteen and sixteen,” Kathryn told Clancy as they walked arm and arm towards the coffee kiosk outside, Chakotay trailing behind them. “They’re not really babies anymore.”

“Already?! Gods … it seems like yesterday they were born.” Clancy laughed as both Kathryn and Chakotay grimaced. “I noticed Kolopak didn’t apply to the Academy this year?”

“He’s taken a gap year while he thinks about it,” Chakotay replied. “Both Kathryn and I think that it was a good idea.”

Queuing up in line, Clancy tried to keep a straight face as a lieutenant nearly walked into the fountain while staring at them. “Smart boy,” Clancy said, and Chakotay nodded. “Tell him I approve as well.” She turned to Kathryn. “After we refuel Katie J, we’ll go to a nice quiet alcove I found in the gardens during my second year at the Academy—”

“The one that veers off to the left of the Vulcan orchids, Kirsten?” Kathryn asked, smirking.

“Yeah … _that_ one,” Clancy answered, blushing.

“I know which one you’re speaking of … but there seems to be a story here — as per usual with you two,” Chakotay said.

Luckily for the CNC, it was their turn to order. As they stepped to the side to wait, Clancy kept moving away to take a comm. When she returned, she said to him, “Seems like we’re always telling you stories about our Academy days, Gorgeous.”

Kathryn bit her lip so she didn’t laugh as Chakotay blushed again. Clancy had called him ‘gorgeous’ from the minute she had met him at the Homecoming Ball Starfleet had thrown when debriefings were finished. Chakotay had still technically been with Seven, though everyone who had been on _Voyager_ knew they were on the fritz. The former Borg drone had been confused as to why a highly decorated war hero Starfleet captain, who was basically a complete stranger, would be so familiar with him.

In her letters to Clancy, Kathryn had babbled on all about Chakotay, and at the ball, before Kathryn thought to stop her, Kirsten dropped the bomb that she had surmised that her old roommate was in love with her first officer. Seven blinked then point-blank asked Kathryn if she was. Her captain stuttered denials at first, then finally admitted she was. Chakotay had looked shocked, but Seven had not.

After Seven promptly dumped him and Clancy had run off still stuttering apologies, Kathryn and Chakotay had been left staring at each other in the middle of a crowded dance floor.

Finally, he held out his hand to her and they left the ball. When they had arrived at Kathryn’s temporary apartment, they had spent the entire night enjoying whisky and talking, and made love for the first time as the sun rose over San Francisco.

They had been inseparable ever since, marrying quickly and having their firstborn soon after. A daughter had followed a few years later. By that time, Kathryn had begun to get fed up with the Federation and Starfleet’s utter incompetence with just about everything and their refusal to listen to any advice, even when she was the CNC. She lasted only a few more years before she resigned her commission; Chakotay immediately followed suit.

“Quit stalling, Kirsten,” Chakotay told her as they walked towards the Academy gardens with their coffees, and Kathryn laughed out loud when Clancy blushed. “What’s with the alcove?”

“Long story short … Katie J here caught me with my knickers down around my ankles, bent over the bench, having a jolly good time.”

“He was the Andorian ambassador’s son, Kirsten! What was he … sixteen?!” Kathryn exclaimed.

Chakotay choked on a sip of coffee and Clancy winked at him. “The look on her face was classic, Gorgeous. And he was seventeen and already at the Academy for the Imperial Guard, Katie J. He knew exactly what he was doing.” Clancy grinned when Kathryn laughed and Chakotay shook his head in amusement. “That’s what lit the fire under Bobby’s ass. We’ve been married for forty-two years as of last June.”

They arrived at the Vulcan orchids. Clancy was suddenly all business as she looked around to make sure no one was nearby or watching, then quickly darted down the now-overgrown path. Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged perplexed glances. Checking that no one was watching still, they followed the CNC. When they emerged into the clearing, Clancy was sitting on the infamous bench. She looked deadly serious.

“Kirsten?” Kathryn asked, bewildered.

“You trust me, right, Katie J?” she answered her former roommate. Chakotay knew to keep quiet. This was no longer fun reminiscing; this was important business.

“Yes, absolutely,” Kathryn said firmly. Chakotay nodded his agreement when Clancy looked at him.

“How’s the Qiris Sector?” Clancy asked casually.

Kathryn was silent for a moment. Chakotay tugged his earlobe. Very few people knew that they were living out there. After their resignations, they thought they would have spent the rest of their lives on Earth. However, through a series of complicated events, Kathryn and Chakotay eventually found themselves involved with the Fenris Rangers.

Eventually, they wound up settling on Fenris in the Beta Quadrant, Qiris Sector. Two years after they settled, they found themselves running the Rangers. Over time, Seven, her girlfriend Bjayzl, Tom and B’Elanna, and several other Voyagers, both Starfleet and Maquis, found their way to Fenris.

Someone at Starfleet kept feeding them information that kept the Rangers one step ahead of the lawlessness of the sector. Tom swore it was Harry, but Kathryn knew the information was coming from someone with a much higher security clearance than Commander Kim.

When Icheb, on leave from the _Coleman_ , handed over an isolinear chip with all sorts of extremely valuable information on it about the sector from Starfleet vessels patrolling the new Neutral Zone, and more, Kathryn realized their mole was someone very high up.

Someone at Command.

Someone with one of the highest possible security clearances.

She knew most of them, knew a lot of them secretly approved of the Rangers, so Kathryn was never sure who it was exactly or even if it was just one person. The Rangers completely trusted the intel; they were just not thrilled they didn’t know who kept sending it.

This is why she and Chakotay had been apprehensive when the latest batch of information also contained a communique strongly suggesting that they specifically were needed on Earth. After a Council meeting, it was decided that they still trusted whoever was sending the information and that they would go. They weren’t surprised when the coordinates embedded in the communique were for Starfleet Headquarters, Command level. It had been Kathryn’s idea to contact Clancy. Their visit with the CNC would have gone through the rumor mill and alerted their insider to Kathryn and Chakotay’s presence in San Francisco.

Leaving Kolopak in charge of his highly annoyed younger sister, Kathryn and Chakotay set off for the three-week journey to their former homeworld, very much hoping they would survive to make the return trip.

“I’m kind of hurt you never _quite_ figured out it was me, Katie J,” Clancy said, grinning at both their gaping mouths.

There had been no need for the rumor mill. The person who had been feeding the Rangers precious information was currently sitting on the bench in front of them, holding up another specifically marked isolinear chip: Fleet Admiral Kirsten Clancy — Kathryn’s Academy roommate, the woman effectively responsible for her and Chakotay getting together, the highly decorated veteran of the Dominion War, the current Commander In Chief of all of Starfleet.

She not only knew what Kathryn and Chakotay were doing but approved and was assisting them the only way she could.

She was their mole at Command.

Kathryn let out a nervous giggle and Clancy shook her head. Turning to Chakotay, she said, “Gorgeous, this was about the look on Katie J’s face when she caught me here all those years ago with my knickers down.”

Chakotay couldn’t help but smirk.

“ _Holy flying fuck, Kirsten!_ ” Kathryn finally yelped.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you — that ambassador’s son? He’s now the current Andorian ambassador.” Clancy handed Chakotay the isolinear chip, which he pocketed. “He and Bobby are like best friends; they even went fishing together last weekend.”

“Kirsten!” Kathryn actually stomped her foot.

“I wish I had a holo-imager right about now,” Clancy said, smirking. “I get why you’re all calm and collected about this, Gorgeous — former Maquis and all that — but her reaction is priceless.”

Chakotay turned his laugh into a cough when Kathryn glared at him. Clancy kept laughing. Finally, she sobered up, “Seriously though, Katie J, that chip holds some seriously classified intel about the Storm Shadow.”

“I still think that’s a stupid name,” Kathryn muttered.

“It’s a very stupid name,” Clancy agreed. “But she’s someone to take very seriously.”

“Absolutely,” Kathryn agreed, finally over the shock.

“She,” Chakotay noted, transferring the chip to the secret pocket he had sown into his vest.

“She,” Clancy confirmed. “Her real name is Ditratha. She’s a former Romulan senator turned warlord ... warlady? Whatever the term, she’s made crime pay handsomely for herself and her little minions out there in the chaos.”

“Her little minions have been a serious pain in our ass lately,” Kathryn said. “Give us the nutshell, Kirsten.”

“Nutshell is that she’s planning an all-out invasion of Fenris,” Clancy told them somberly. “As in, she’s building up an entire armada, Katie J. To get rid of the Rangers’ stronghold, therefore the Rangers. She knows you don’t stand a chance against a direct attack.”

“How long?” Chakotay asked.

“The operative says six to nine months, which means—”

“—plan for three … four at the most,” he finished, glancing at his wife, who looked grim.

“Get your operative out of there immediately, Kirsten. We have a contingency plan just for a scenario like this,” Kathryn told her, snapping into command mode.

Clancy nodded, amused. “Aye aye, Admiral!” She saluted Kathryn, winking. Chakotay snorted.

“Sorry,” Kathryn mumbled, flushing at giving an order to the CNC.

“It’s your operation, Katie J,” Clancy told her seriously. “I’ll head back after we have lunch and send the signal for him to get out.”

“After lunch? We have to go now.”

“We have to keep up appearances. You were followed here by one of Ditratha’s minions.”

Chakotay swore.

Clancy continued, “She lost you when you got on campus. That captain in the lobby, she works for me. She advised me the transporter portal blocked your shadow from entering the campus, which means we have intel on them and it’s not good.”

This time Kathryn swore.

“So … we head to the Quantum Cafe and have lunch. Then we’ll head back to my house,” Kirsten said. At Kathryn’s inquisitive look, she explained, “There I have a secure channel that even Commodore Oh doesn’t know about. You can pretend to be visiting Bobby while you’re actually contacting Seven of Nine, Tom Paris, and the others. Get them that intel and set your contingency plan into effect.”

Kathryn arched an eyebrow at the names Clancy dropped. Clancy grinned and added, “Tuvok, B’Elanna Torres, Doc Zimmerman — hell, I’m surprised Harry Kim hasn’t abandoned Starfleet yet for you. He’s the only missing member of _Voyager’s_ original senior staff.”

Chakotay laughed at the annoyed expression on his wife’s face. “Not for lack of trying on Kathryn’s part, Kirsten.”

“He’s safer where he is right now. You all will be once your plan’s in effect. Are you heading to your mother’s tonight?” Clancy asked, suppressing a smile.

“Tomorrow afternoon … so that’ll give you time to set up a security perimeter around the farmstead,” Kathryn shot back. “You didn’t know that?"

“When are the kids going to leave Fenris?” Clancy asked, ignoring her snark.

“Four days after the plan’s set in motion. They have a completely stocked ship that Tom’s programmed to head right for Earth. They’ve been putting out the word Mom’s sick and that’s why we’re here. They’re to follow if or when she gets worse. Since she’s ninety-nine years old, it’s totally believable. Mom is completely fine and completely in on it.”

“Gods, I love your mother, Katie J.” Clancy looked relieved that everything was alright.

“She’s certainly something else,” Chakotay said. “I love that woman too."

Clancy smirked when Kathryn rolled her eyes. Everyone knew that Gretchen Janeway absolutely adored her son-in-law … and the adoration was mutual. “Alright, we have a plan. Let’s get to lunch, I’m starving,” Kristen said, holding her hand out to Chakotay, who helped her stand.

As they walked the path back up to the main gardens, Kathryn began giggling. Chakotay looked over his shoulder, smiling because he knew why his wife was laughing and agreed with her. They all still lived for the intrigue.

“It never gets old, does it, Kirsten?” Kathryn called up to Clancy, who was in the lead.

Clancy poked her head out at the end of the path, then called the all-clear. “Nope … it never does, Katie J.”


End file.
